Joker's Song
by AnimeQueen99
Summary: The only thing the Batman finds stranger than Joker is the Joker singing. Oneshot Disclaimer: I own nothing.
**Ok guys I don't own anything but I heard "Joker's Song" on Youtube by Miracle of Sound and had to write this. Hope you like it.**

 **I'm sorry if I offend anyone.**

Talking "..."

Song/Thoughts _'...'_

 **Unknown POV**

Batman snapped awake with a headache trying to remember what happened to him and then remembered.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 _***Flashback***_

It was dark and Batman was patrolling from the rooftops of Gotham. Robin wasn't with him tonight. Batman was just about to call it tonight when he heard a woman's scream. He quickly went toward it. He saw a woman being cornered and swooped down to save her. He quickly knocked out the man and turned to the woman to see if she was alright, but when he turned around he was met with a mallet to the face.

 _***Flashback End***_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Batman cursed himself for dropping his guard. He quickly turned his attention outward when he heard someone walk towards him. He looked upward and realized he was tied up and was hanging by a rope. Batman looked to the catwalk in front of him and saw the Joker standing with Harley, Batman glared at them as they just grinned at him. Batman became horrified when Joker opened his mouth and actually started to _sing._

' _Grinning down through the gates  
Watch the night suffocate  
All the light as it smothers the sun  
I can tell by the moon  
You'll be joining me soon  
As a guest in my fortress of fun!'_

Joker leaned toward him and pointed in his face. _  
_

 _'And I can't wait to see you  
And once again free you  
Released from your humourless air  
Someday I will replace  
That big frown on your face  
With a smile and a murderous glare'_

The Joker stood up strait again.

 _'We are two of a kind  
Violent, unsound of mind  
You're the yin to my yang, can't you see?  
And if I were to leave  
You would grumble and grieve  
Face it, Bats...  
You'd be lost without me!'_

Harley started to sing as backup.

 _'You'd be lost (You'd be lost)  
You'd be lost (You'd be lost)  
Face it, Bats...  
You'd be lost without me!'_

Harley stopped singing. Batman started to cut the rope holding him with a knife he had retrieved from his belt.

 _'I'm just trying to show you  
Just how well I know you  
I understand just how you feel  
Threw your reason away  
'Cause you had one bad day  
And your mind let go of the wheel'_

Batman continued to cut at the rope. Joker started to gesture around himself. _  
_

 _'Still we're fated to battle  
You pout and I prattle  
Don't you ever tire of this game?  
But you'll not make it end  
'Cause I'm your only friend  
We are opposites but we're the same'_

Batman nearly had the rope halfway cut. Joker continued to gesture around.

 _'We are two of a kind_  
 _Violent, unsound of mind_  
 _You're the yin to my yang, can't you see?_  
 _And if I were to leave_  
 _You would grumble and grieve_  
 _Face it, Bats...'_

Harley started to sing backup again. Neither noticed that Batman was almost free. Joker started to dance around.

 _'You'd be lost without me!  
You'd be lost (You'd be lost)  
You'd be lost (You'd be lost)  
Face it, Bats...  
You'd be lost without me!'_

Harley stopped singing again, only a little bit more to go. Joker continued to gesture and dance as he sang.

'We have so many wonderful stories  
I have studied the mind of this bat  
A hero with no praise or glory  
Just his cape and his cave and his...  
MEOW! AAHHHAHAHAHOOOOHOHOHHAHAH!'

Batman finally got free and used the rope to swing at the Joker but Joker dodged and continued to sing.

' _We are two of a kind  
Violent, unsound of mind  
You're the yin to my yang, can't you see?  
And if I were to leave  
You would grumble and grieve  
Face it, Bats...  
You'd be lost without me!  
You'd be lost (You'd be lost)'  
_

Batman grabbed hold of Joker's collar and choked him when he tightened his grip, causing Joker to cough.

' _You'd be lost (You'd be lost)  
Face it, Bats...  
You'd be lost without me!'_

Bruce jerked awake in bed and sat up. He rubbed his face tiredly and looked up when he heard the door open; it was Alfred checking on him.

"Is everything alright Master Bruce, I heard you tossing and turning, do you need anything?"

Bruce nodded his and smiled tiredly, "It's nothing, just a strange dream, Alfred."

Alfred nodded his head, "Very well, just call if you need anything Master Bruce."

Alfred left the room humming a tune and Bruce looked incredulous, recognizing the tune from his dream. Bruce just shook his head, smiled and lied down on his bed. His final thought before dropping back into sleep was, _'I really hope no more villains feature in my dreams again, especially singing to me.'_

 ** _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

 **Hope you guys liked it. The word count is at 872.**


End file.
